


Pet

by maryfic



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a teacher's pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

It was clearly inappropriate, but to Remus, it was all he had to hold onto as the world grew darker and colder around him every day. He’d taken the job at Hogwarts under duress, though he should have leapt at it, the way that Dumbledore acted. 

It had begun simply, easily, a kindred spirit easing the tension over ink-splattered parchments of first years who needed quill lessons more than they needed lessons about hinky-punks and fairies. 

When Percy showed him the ticklish pear, he’d laughed softly and kissed him in delight in the shadows of the kitchens, with house-elves keeping the secrets of all. 

Tea for two began to show up as the young prefect aided him in grading, and they began to learn how to unwind around each other, the nervous tension unspooling and spilling out into the warm room. 

And when Remus was on his knees in front of Percy, teasing the smooth, freckled flesh hidden from all, he was very, very pleased to have a teacher’s pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for pairing. 
> 
> If you want to have one of your own, put an OTP and a prompt here:
> 
> http://beautiful-little-fucked-up-pony.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
